Dedicated to the One I Love
"Dedicated to the One I Love" is a song written by Lowman Pauling and Ralph Bass which was a hit for The "5" Royales, The Shirelles and The Mamas & the Papas.[1] Pauling was the guitarist of The "5" Royales, the group that recorded the original version of this song, produced by Bass, in 1957. Their version was re-released in 1961 and charted at #81 on the Billboard Hot 100. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dedicated_to_the_One_I_Love# hide *1 The Shirelles version *2 The Mamas & The Papas version *3 Other versions *4 Song in popular culture *5 Notes *6 External links The Shirelles versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dedicated_to_the_One_I_Love&action=edit&section=1 edit *A version recorded by The Shirelles[1] was a hit for them in 1959. In 1961, they re-released their version and it reached #3 on the Hot 100 chart and #2 on the R&B charts.[2] The Mamas & The Papas versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dedicated_to_the_One_I_Love&action=edit&section=2 edit *A subsequent and more famous cover by The Mamas & the Papas[1] released on the Dunhill label went to #2 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1967.[3] This version also reached #2 on the UK charts. The lead singer on the Mamas & the Papas version was Michelle Phillips. It was the first time that Phillips was given the lead over Mama Cass Elliott. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dedicated_to_the_One_I_Love&action=edit&section=3 edit *Reparata and the Delrons covered the song on their 1965 LP Whenever a Teenager Cries. *In 1972, The Temprees' version reached #93 on the Hot 100. *In 1973, there was a reggae version by Hubert Ree (Hubert Lee) on the Count Shelly label - CS-026. *Bernadette Peters recorded a Hot 100 hit version in 1981, reaching #65. *Bitty McLean recorded a reggae remake in 1994, which reached #6 on the UK Singles Chart. *In 1996, Linda Ronstadt recorded "Dedicated to the One I Love" and made it the title song of her album, Dedicated to the One I Love released that year which featured oldies redone as lullabies. *Tanya Stephens included the song on her 1998 album Ruff Rider. *Holly Cole included the song on her 2000 album Romantically Helpless. *Ruben and the Jets released it on their 1973 album For Real! *Wilson Phillips, featuring Chynna Phillips, the daughter of John and Michelle from the Mamas and the Papas, released it on their 2013 album Dedicated with Cass Elliot's daughter Owen Elliot-Kugell singing Cass's line "And it's something that everybody needs." [4] Song in popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dedicated_to_the_One_I_Love&action=edit&section=4 edit *In 1992, the long-running CBS night time soap, Knots Landing, named an episode, "Dedicated to the One I Love", in which The Mamas & The Papas' version of the song is played in the background.[5] *In D-TV Disney, the Mamas and the Papas' version was set to Sleeping Beauty. *In 2005, the song was covered by the final 10 of the second season of New Zealand Idol. *The song is used in the last scene and fade-out of the movie Morvern Callar (1995). *In an episode of the television show China Beach, which has been described as a Vietnam-era version of M*A*S*H, the actress Chloe Webb, portraying a USO touring backup singer, offers a tender and emotional version of this song to a fatally injured soldier as a last request to help his death. Category:1967 singles